


Habits

by Ivory_Feathers



Series: More than words [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Relationship Negotiation, Slow Burn, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_Feathers/pseuds/Ivory_Feathers
Summary: “I think you like it too” the angel whispered.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Making a start & Pathways, but I've tried to make it a standalone too. (Minor blink-and-you'll-miss-em refs to the previous fics, though)
> 
> Again, a haze of dub-con if you squint, but not intended as such, both parties are fully and enthusiastically consensual in my opinion. The tag is a precaution.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

"I can tell you’re awake, you know”.

The demon frowned, immediately cursing himself for proving Aziraphale right so quickly. He’d been rather enjoying his post-coital basking. Crowley was lying naked on his side spooning two fat pillows. He knew Aziraphale was mirroring his position. He opened his eyes to see the angel looking at him from across the shared pillow. Crowley’s momentary agitation was instantly eased. The demon’s features relaxed into a shy smile. Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hand on the pillow between them. He brought Crowley’s fingertips to his lips and kissed them softly before returning Crowley’s hand to its spot on the pillow. Aziraphale kept hold of Crowley’s fingers, stroking and squeezing each digit in a lazy massage.

”I’m going to clean you now, my love, before you become uncomfortable”. It took a moment for Crowley to grasp the angel’s meaning. He frowned as understanding dawned. “No, I don’t want you to clean me”. Aziraphale pressed Crowley’s fingers in his hand. “I don’t have to touch you or look at you. I can clean you the quick way, rather than the human way, if you prefer.”

“I don’t want to be clean, I want to keep you inside of me”. Aziraphale blushed to the tips of his ears as Crowley spoke. “That’s going to become uncomfortable soon if it hasn’t already” the angel coaxed, fondly watching Crowley scowl back at him. ”You seem happy” he said, ignoring Crowley’s grumpy expression. Aziraphale smiled at him for good measure and Crowley blushed. He blushed, like a bloody schoolgirl, just because the angel had smiled at him. Well, because the angel had smiled at him while Crowley had an assfull of his come… because the angel had smiled at him with that artless smile of his as if he wasn’t talking about cleaning his own seed from Crowley’s hole. How did he manage that? Here was Crowley, blushing and weepy and sticky and mortified and completely taken apart, whilst Aziraphale lay gazing at him calmly with his serene smile and his perfect three piece-

“Did you get dressed?” demanded the demon as if he couldn’t see the evidence for himself.

“It’s past ten in the day, my dear, of course I’m dressed”.

Crowley sputtered indignantly as he sat bolt upright. He clutched the fat pillow to his chest as he went, yanking it from under Aziraphale and causing the angel to faceplant into the bed. “Crowley!”

“You… nng… Pff…”

Aziraphale picked himself up to gawp at the demon in concern. “Whatever is the matter, my dear? What has happened?”

“What… ? …. Nnnng” Crowley tried again. “What ha…? You.. you…” Crowley huffed hard. “ _ I’m naked, Angel _ ” he hissed at the baffled angel.

“Well, of course, my dear, you have been for some time now. We undressed to make love”, Aziraphale calmly explained to the flustered demon. Another little panic attack, perhaps? Aziraphale tamped down his concerns and tried to make himself exude calm, hoping it would help Crowley through his anxiety.

It didn’t.

“Yes and then apparently, one of us got dressed again!”

“What’s wrong with getting dressed?”

“It’s not…you know… people don’t… Look, Angel you can’t just bloody well _get dressed_ and not tell me !”

“Pardon?”

“_I’m naked_ ” Crowley hissed again. “You wanted to _clean me_ ”.

Aziraphale stared open-mouthed at Crowley “I don’t under-”

“Do you think I’m going to just bend over and let you and your bloody _pocket watch_ just… _look_ ?!” Crowley wailed.

“Well… yes, my dear”.

Crowley tried to glare at Aziraphale and failed miserably. “Nng”. Aziraphale looked at the demon with a calmly bemused expression, whilst Crowley clutched his pillow to his body and tried to think of a response.

“But why?” was the best he could manage.

“I like it when I’m clothed and you’re naked”.

Crowley’s eyes widened at the Angel’s words and he could feel his own pupils rapidly dilate with arousal as Aziraphale spoke. He looked at the angel helplessly. Aziraphale let out a small gasp as he watched the demon’s pupils dilate. Aziraphale had seen Crowley’s pupils blown wide when they had sex, but watching it as it happened felt like a particular privilege. His face lit up and he hit Crowley with an open expression of pure love.

“I think you like it too” the angel whispered.

Crowley blinked. Crowley swallowed. Crowley blinked again. It was a little uncomfortable when his pupils became so dilated. It was difficult to focus and everything seemed very bright. Crowley closed his eyes. He buried his face into the top of his pillow and sighed out his frustrations at his ridiculous angel.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale suddenly panicked.

Crowley miracled the room darker. “Crowley!” Aziraphale quickly sat up on his knees and took hold of Crowley’s elbows.

“The light hurts my eyes, Angel, I’m fine.” he grumbled. “And you are very presumptuous”.

Aziraphale let his hands fall to his sides. “I’m sorry, my dear. I didn’t mean to… overstep.”

Crowley looked up to see his angel’s expression downcast and his eyes watering. “Wha-?”

“Forgive me, Crowley, I didn’t mean to push you again, I-”

“Angel, what the blazes are you on about?”

“I’m sorry, Crowley, I didn’t mean to be presumptuous. I thought you enjoyed this morning”.

“Of course I en-“. Nope, it was no good. Crowley couldn’t bring himself to use a word like ‘enjoy’ to describe getting fucked, he just couldn’t do it. _Splendid fuck this morning old chap, simply spiffing, most enjo-_ Nope, couldn’t be done.

“Of course I did“. Crowley’s face burned.

Aziraphale cleared his throat, looking suddenly nervous and he smiled hesitantly at Crowley. “So this morning… that was… agreeable?”

“Wonderful, Angel” _Ugh. “Wonderful” _ What was happening to him?

“Good, my dear, I’m glad to hear it.” Aziraphale beamed. Then he clapped his hands, rubbing them delightedly. “And so it’s settled”.

“What’s settled?”

“This business about being clothed, of course”

“Is it? When did we settle that?”

“Are you uncomfortable now?”

“No? But-”

“Yet I’m fully clothed and you are nude. Still we’re both comfortable. Honestly, my dear, you can make such a fuss!”

Crowley gawped. “You really expect me to be naked while you sit around clothed and watching me?”

“There will come a day, my love, there won’t be an inch of your body I can’t draw from memory. Quite badly, unfortunately… I wish I could draw” the angel sighed, sounding piqued. Crowley decided to ignore the segue. In fact, Crowley was very much resigning himself to abandoning this entire conversation as a failed campaign.

Crowley slumped back down onto the bed in defeat. Aziraphale followed him back to their former position, laying his head on the pillow and gazing contentedly at the demon. “You could have just dressed yourself, my dear, if you were _that_ bothered”. Crowley ignored him.

“Does this mean you’ve decided you’re going to try dressing the human way for me, but you’re a little reluctant to get started?” Aziraphale brushed Crowley’s hair from his face as he spoke. He smiled adoringly at the demon as Crowley scowled back at him, shifting his weight grumpily. “Oh” Crowley barely breathed the word, blushing furiously.

”My love?”

Crowley shifted again, exclaiming a little louder. “It’s um…” Crowley wriggled his hips and cringed.

“It’s my come?”

Crowley nodded, making a face.

“Tell me how it feels”.

Crowley groaned loudly. Aziraphale really would torment him to discorporation. “Tell me, Crowley, I want to know.”

“Itchy”

Aziraphale spanked Crowley’s ass. Hard. Crowley shrieked and tried to jerk away but Aziraphale grabbed a hold of his ass cheek and kneaded it hard. Crowley knew it would leave bruises and to his despair, the thought made him shiver with arousal, his vision briefly blurring as his pupils dilated. Aziraphale watched Crowley settle slack-mouthed back down onto the pillow, observing the dilation of the demon’s eyes with a smug smile. He kneaded his way across Crowley’s ass to his hole, feeling the dried come and lube matting the hair on Crowley’s ass. “Oh, Crowley, you’re covered” whispered Aziraphale. He hoisted himself up to lie over Crowley’s pillow, his nose touching the demon’s. He tasted Crowley’s breath as the demon moaned loudly into his mouth.

Aziraphale could reach further now. The demon’s entrance was wet. “Tell me how it feels to have my come inside you, my love”. Aziraphale traced a finger over Crowley’s lube-tacky hole as he spoke. Crowley shuddered. Aziraphale kissed his nose.

Aziraphale pushed a finger in easily, making Crowley shiver again. Aziraphale stared into Crowley’s dark pupils as he breached him. The demon relaxed his hole for the angel’s finger as he gazed back at the angel and gave a small nod. Aziraphale quickly pushed a second finger into Crowley, removing them both almost as soon with a scooping action which caught on Crowley’s rim. The demon whimpered. “Do you want to see it, my dear? Do you want to see my come?”

“Yours”

“My love?”

Crowley took a deep breath. “It feels like I’m yours, Angel. When your come is inside me, it feels like I belong to you. I don’t want to clean it away, because I want to feel like I’m yours”. Aziraphale placed his miraculously clean hand on Crowley’s hip and gave it an encouraging little squeeze. Crowley had closed his eyes but from the way Aziraphale was caressing him, Crowley knew the angel was looking at him like he’d hung the stars and it gave him courage. “I waited a long time to give myself to you, Angel. I never really thought I would be yours. Now I am yours and I can give myself to you and you can have me and it feels like belonging. When you’re inside me it feels like there’s good inside of me. Literally. Like your approval.” 

“Oh Crowley” breathed Aziraphale. Crowley opened his eyes to look at the angel. “How I love you, my dear”. Crowley shrugged. Aziraphale sniffled as he smiled at the demon, bringing his hand up to wipe the tears from Crowley’s face. Crowley frowned. Why was he always crying? Aziraphale huffed a gentle chuckle at Crowley’s expression. “Oh my dear, you really do have difficulty with your emotions, don’t you?”

Crowley blinked slowly. “It’s so much, Angel. You gave me drops. One at a time, over _centuries_. Now, you’re here and you’re touching, and you’re looking and you’re talking… Angel, the _talking_ ! One day you stopped giving me drops and you picked me up and you threw me in the ocean and it’s perfect, Angel. It’s perfect and you’re here and we’re together and I wouldn’t have it any other way, but Angel… I don’t think I know how to swim”.

“I don’t want you to stop, Angel, never, ever stop. But I think I… understand… better…when you lead. I’ll follow you, Angel, but you have to… you just… ugh, I’ll go anywhere you want, Angel, but you have to drive”.

“Thank you, my love, for telling me”. Aziraphale leaned in to kiss Crowley gently. “I love you so much, my dear. I can’t promise I won’t make mistakes, my darling, but I promise I’ll always do my best for you.” Aziraphale gave Crowley another light kiss. Crowley leaned forward to give Aziraphale a kiss back, but winced slightly as he shifted.

“And now, you really need to let me clean you, my dear, hop up over these pillows til I see you”.

Crowley flushed red to his hairline. “You’re not going to leave me any dignity at all, are you?” he groused at Aziraphale, as the angel sat up on his knees. He was unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves. Why was he _rolling up his sleeves?_ Crowley leaned backwards, clutching the pillow again, keeping it between them like a shield.

“Not if having your dignity means hiding from me, Crowley, I’ll never allow you to hide yourself from me”.

“Yes, well there’s a difference between hiding and this, Angel, you’re going to _look_… you’re going to _see_ “. Crowley could feel the heat spreading down his neck and through his chest.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. He leaned over Crowley and his pillow, seized his far elbow and sat back again, using the momentum to roll Crowley onto his face to straddle the pillows. Crowley squealed.

“Oh, Crowley”, the angel chuckled gently, as he caressed Crowley’s lower back, ignoring the demon’s resigned groan into the pillow. “I’m going to spend lifetimes looking at your hole.” He placed a palm on Crowley’s nearest cheek and caressed it. He leaned over to place a quick kiss on the pale flesh. “I’m going to spend even longer eating it” he continued happily as he sat back, looking down at the back of Crowley’s head. “I’m going to devour you, my dear. I know how much you appreciate my appetite. I wonder what you taste like?”

“Angel, have mercy, you cannot _talk_ to me like that”. Crowley was immensely grateful his corporation didn’t need oxygen and reminded himself that he needn’t, in point of fact, be hyperventilating.

“Such a fuss!” the angel chirped as he patted Crowley happily on his bum. He placed his palms on Crowley’s butt cheeks and inspected Crowley’s hole a moment. Dark hair was matted with drying fluids, pulling at the skin. Aziraphale hummed and placed a reassuring kiss on Crowley’s butt cheek.

He reached over to the small bowl of hot water he had miracled and wrung out the small soaking washcloth. “This is a warm washcloth, my love, I’m going to cover you a moment to help with the dryness”. Crowley shrugged a shoulder in acknowledgement, keeping his burning face crammed into his pillow.

Aziraphale took a brief moment to appreciate the condition of Crowley’s asshole proudly. The little furl was dark pink, a little more loose and swollen than Aziraphale remembered. He blushed, knowing his cock was the reason Crowley’s entrance was puffy and wet. Aziraphale leaned down closer to admire the sight. “Beautiful” he whispered, resting his cheek against Crowley’s ass.

“Aziraphale!” Crowley shrieked, although he didn’t move a muscle.

“Sorry, Crowley”. Aziraphale draped the damp towel over the demon’s ass from crack to taint and placed his hand on top, holding the cloth against Crowley’s skin.

Crowley felt like his ass was travelling first class. He giggled.

“My love?”

“M’fine, Angel”, Crowley assured him, moving to rest his head so that he could watch the angel work. “Feels nice”. Aziraphale beamed at him.

As the heat dissipated, Aziraphale removed the small towel and plunged it back into the hot water, gently prodding at Crowley’s ass cheeks to check that the heat was working to soften the matted hair. He decided it was, wringing out the washcloth and placing it back over Crowley.

”Once more, I think, my dear. Then I’ll be able to clean you without any discomfort.

Crowley snorted. ”You’re not talking to my face, Angel, there is already a certain discomfort”.

Aziraphale gave Crowley a light squeeze through the towel. “You have a delicious rump, my dear, there’s no need for discomfort. Besides, I’m nearly finished”. Aziraphale removed the washcloth and plunged it back into the small bowl of hot water. He lathered up the towel and gently wiped Crowley’s ass. The angel was meticulous. He carefully cleaned one cheek, going slowly and making sure not to pull at Crowley’s hair or skin. Once he had cleaned the skin thoroughly, he rinsed it clean and moved to the next cheek, repeating the process. After that, he pressed the cloth carefully to Crowley’s hole and cleaned it thoroughly. For good measure, Aziraphale gave Crowley’s taint a good wipe down too. For fun, he wiped Crowley’s balls, and just because Crowley hadn’t complained yet, he kept going. “Roll onto your back for me, my love”. Crowley wordlessly let go of his pillows and rolled over onto his back, letting his legs fall open. Aziraphale quickly cleaned the demon’s cock and belly too.

Crowley lay on his back with his legs splayed. He could feel that his cock wasn’t hard, but it wasn’t soft either. He watched Aziraphale quietly. His face was very red and when Aziraphale glanced at him he saw the demon’s pupils dark and wide in his eyes. Crowley lay where Aziraphale had left him, feeling as though he should probably be more embarrassed by the thorough seeing to that Aziraphale was giving his nethers, but as he watched the angel he saw no trace of lust on the angel’s face, nor in his eyes. Crowley studied Aziraphale’s face as the angel worked. There was only care and concentration in his features. He wasn’t really expecting anything else, the demon supposed. Still, it was odd to feel so defenceless while at the same time knowing without any doubt that he’d never been safer. It confused the demon.

Aziraphale miracled a warm fluffy towel, with which he quickly dried the quiet demon, making sure to keep Crowley’s crotch covered as he worked. He knew he was pushing the demon’s limits and Crowley was being so good. “All done” Aziraphale announced quietly, tugging Crowley’s knee over to close the demon’s legs as he removed the towel, getting rid of the washcloth and bowl too.

Aziraphale grabbed the tartan blanket from his bed and miracled Crowley into a tight bundle. He quickly made himself comfortable amongst the pillows of his bed and propped Crowley against himself. He gave himself a steaming cup of English breakfast tea and handed Crowley a mug of the same. Crowley was quite satisfied with their new arrangements, and since that was the first emotion his brain had managed to process in some time, it was plastered all over his face. Aziraphale set down his cup on the bedside table so he could stroke Crowley’s cheek.

“You look more relaxed than a moment ago, my dear, did I push you too much?”

”Maybe” Crowley answered without a trace of concern, eyebrows arched high. “I don’t know, Angel, maybe you did but I really don’t think I minded”. Crowley focused on the angel. He leaned up for a kiss and the angel met him half way, grinning giddily. “Good morning” said the demon, clinking a tall fluted glass to Aziraphale’s saucer. Crowley raised his glass to his mouth and took a long drink.

”Is that champagne?” the angel enquired politely.

”Weeeeell, Angel, I’ve just endured a rectal exam and I frankly don’t think English breakfast is going to do the trick.” Aziraphale looked aghast. He worried briefly that Crowley might actually be upset, but Crowley rested his head on the angel’s shoulder. “We should be celebrating, though, Angel, shouldn’t we?” the demon asked quietly. “We made lo-“ Nope, can’t say it. Crowley tried again “We fu-“ Nah. That’s not what he wants to tell his angel. “We were together this morning, Angel, and it was champagne-worthy”.

Aziraphale was at a loss for words. Crowley looked up at him quizzically. The angel smiled at him and stroked his cheek again. He bent to kiss Crowley’s forehead. Aziraphale reached for his tea, settling in to watch Crowley fondly as he drank his champagne.

Aziraphale soon finished his tea with a small contented sigh. It sounded awfully familiar. Crowley squinted at the angel as he placed his cup on the bedside table.

Crowley sat up, dumping the… _I can’t believe he made me wear tartan again_ blanket as he went. Crowley handed his empty champagne flute to Aziraphale, who placed it on the dresser with his own empty teacup. By the time Aziraphale returned to face Crowley, the demon had settled himself into a kneeling position between the angel’s legs. Crowley leaned forward, letting his demonic features grow more pronounced, running his hands up Aziraphale’s thighs. Crowley shifted his weight to his arms, gripping Aziraphale’s thighs and squeezing hard. His face, flushed demon-red, was inches from Aziraphale’s own, as he looked back at Crowley curiously.

“You’d have made a good demon, you know.” the demon hissed, mildly irritated that Aziraphale didn’t look remotely cowed.

”My dear!” Aziraphale looked scandalised.

”You’ve pursued your own desires and ignored mine”. Crowley watched Aziraphale’s eyes as the angel looked at him. He didn’t seem upset, merely intrigued. _Good_ “You’ve pushed me, Angel, you’ve pushed me so hard just because you could”. Aziraphale smirked. The angel was on board. “You’ve kept me naked whilst you took what you wanted.” Crowley leaned forward to kiss the angel deeply before he continued. “You’re merciless”.

The demon was looking at him like he was prey. Aziraphale knew it was a game, but he wasn’t sure quite how to play along. “What do you want, demon?” he demanded in the most haughty tone he could manage.

Crowley’s beautiful snake eyes narrowed to slits and Aziraphale felt a twinge of uncertainty.

Azirpahale bleated in surprise as the demon rid him of all his clothing at once.

Crowley stared hard at Aziraphale’s chest. The angel’s slouched position created soft undulating rolls of fat, starting at his chest. Aziraphale’s nipples were set on small mounds, creating the illusion of tiny breasts. Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley’s fingernails dug into his bare thighs. The sound brought Crowley back to his senses and he drove his face into Aziraphale’s belly with a roar. Crowley moaned loudly as he rubbed his face into the soft skin. He began to lick Aziraphale’s belly in broad strokes, slobbering over it, covering the skin as he moved, kissing and moaning loudly.

Aziraphale was embarrassed, but also rather distracted by Crowley’s actions. The sounds Crowley was making were going straight to his cock, the demon’s tongue felt incredible on his skin and through it all, Aziraphale got to watch Crowley’s pert arse sticking high up in the air. _ Just out of reach _ he thought, with a surge of disappointment, but that was when Crowley reached his nipple. The angel was suddenly shamed by his own corpulence as he looked down to watch Crowley take as much of his pudgy breast into his mouth as he could. Aziraphale moved his hands to Crowley’s head to remove him, but then the demon _sucked_ . Aziraphale gasped in pleasure as Crowley shuddered and the demon came. Hard. Thick ropes of come painted the bed sheets and Aziraphale’s legs, up to his thighs and spattering all the way to his crotch. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s come even on his own cock and balls.

Aziraphale was in a state of shock. _Oh, Crowley, Egyptian cotton_ was the only thought he managed to put together, his hands resting on Crowley’s head as the demon continued his attentions. Crowley had a mouthful of Aziraphale’s chest and was moaning loudly as he suckled. He looked so enraptured that Aziraphale wasn’t even sure the demon had noticed his own orgasm.

”Crowley” the angel murmured as he caressed the demon’s head. At that, Crowley began tonguing Aziraphale’s nipple hard. He nibbled on the angel’s flesh, pulling off Aziraphale’s breast and sucking it back into his mouth and repeating the process. _He’s trying to mark me_ Aziraphale realised, as he watched his flesh redden. Crowley was biting his nipple now, and pressing the flesh of his breast with something like a gnawing action. Aziraphale trembled at the brutal treatment.

Crowley eventually let go of his chest with a slurp, moving quickly to the other side. The demon gave this nipple a sharp bite and Aziraphale screeched as he jumped, but Crowley held his thighs down fast, digging his nails into the soft flesh as Aziraphale quivered. Crowley pinned Aziraphale in position with the force of his attack. He sucked the flesh of Aziraphale’s breast into his mouth and began giving it the same treatment as the other side.

Azirpahale looked down to see the side Crowley had just released and groaned in despair. A large swathe of his chest was now a patchy red from the abuse Crowley had put it through. His nipple throbbed in the air, wet and pebbled. It hurt. Aziraphale looked at his cock. It was flushed dark and hard. It was throbbing too, the angel realised. “Oh”, he said, looking at Crowley in surprise. Aziraphale focused on the sensations, analysing them. His chest hurt. Crowley was being even more brutal with his second nipple and was chewing the flesh more than sucking. But Aziraphale could feel a different throbbing in his chest. He realised he was panting. “Oh” he said again. He could feel the rhythm of his own heartbeat pulsing in his cock and his nipples. It felt so good.

”Crowley” the angel gasped as he clung to the demon’s head, his fingers twisting into Crowley’s hair. Crowley let go of Aziraphale’s flesh, but immediately ducked down again to give each nipple a hard bite with his fangs before he pulled away. Aziraphale wailed at the pain, tears ran down his face and he couldn’t believe Crowley hadn’t drawn blood. He was struggling to bring his legs up to shield himself. Crowley let go of his thighs to allow him some movement, reaching up to place his hands tenderly on Aziraphale’s cheeks and wipe away the tears. The gentle action distracted the angel enough to get his attention. Crowley’s face was still demon-red, though his pupils were hugely dilated. The demon looked wild as he placed a feather-soft kiss on the angel’s quivering lips. Aziraphale relaxed a little, though he was still writhing in an effort to bring his knees to his aching chest.

“Don’t you dare heal yourself, Angel, don’t you dare”.

Aziraphale nodded vigorously, whimpering as he wriggled against Crowley, still trying to bring his legs up, but with the demon kneeling between them, he was only succeeding in clinging to Crowley with his thighs.

“Your thighs, Angel”.

Crowley yanked Aziraphale down in one movement and the world tilted. Aziraphale flailed to find balance, but realised his upper back was supporting his weight on the bed. Crowley was man-handling his legs and Aziraphale squeezed them shut in surprise. Crowley moaned and Aziraphale could feel the demon applying pressure to his thighs, though he seemed to be pushing them shut. Aziraphale registered with a start that there was something between his legs. A weight. Also a hot and cold sensation. Hair. _Crowley’s head_ . Crowley had stuffed his head between Aziraphale’s thighs and was squeezing them together like he was trying to suffocate himself with them. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s entire corporation heave and his back was suddenly painted in hot wet splashes. The demon’s fingernails bit into Aziraphale’s skin as the demon came again.

Crowley crumpled down into the bed, toppling them both but keeping Aziraphale’s legs clamped tightly around his head. He panted against the angel’s thighs, his hot breath tickling the skin and making the angel squirm. Aziraphale giggled and shrieked as Crowley gripped his thighs firmly and breathed deeply between his legs. It tickled the angel and he writhed on the sheets, crying out as he realised he was rolling around and covering himself in Crowley’s come.

Crowley rolled onto his back, pinning one of Aziraphale’s legs. The other he seized with both hands. He kneaded the dangling flesh, grasping it tightly with his fingers and tracing his nails along the skin. Bright pink welts already marred the pale skin as Crowley sank down onto Aziraphale’s inner thigh.

Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley sucked a large chunk of flesh into his mouth. Aziraphale was almost doubled over, and he had a fine vantage point from which to watch as Crowley went to town on his thigh, licking his own come off the angel’s skin. He watched as the demon dragged his claws over his delicate skin, keening as new marks emerged. He watched as Crowley suckled on the sensitive skin. He gasped softly as Crowley began to nibble.

Crowley alternated the rougher treatment with gentle kisses. At times, he would be still and just press his face into Aziraphale’s ample flesh, breathing in the scent of the angel and enjoying the weight of his thighs and belly around his head. The angel’s pink, ravished skin quivered under the demon’s breath. Crowley turned his attention to the other thigh, throwing Aziraphale’s leg over his shoulder. Aziraphale looked down to see his cock, hard and weeping between his thighs and belly. Crowley was saying something. Aziraphale couldn’t make his brain function enough to answer.

”Touch your nipples, Angel”.

Aziraphale balked the thought. His chest ached. His nipples throbbed, sore and hard, touching them would be torture. ”Touch your nipples, Angel, or I will”.

The angel had to roll backwards to comply, releasing the arm he was lying on. Trembling, Aziraphale brought his hands to his chest. He could feel the heat coming off the skin and it stung slightly under his touch. Aziraphale would not be able to dress until he healed. The angel rolled his nipples gingerly. The pain was exquisite and he nearly wept from the sensation.

Crowley continued his work on Aziraphale’s other thigh, while the angel tormented his own nipples. His chest was definitely worse than his thighs, he decided. Despite the dramatic looking scratch marks on his thighs, they were more over-sensitive than anything else, really. Aziraphale focused on the pleasure, the soft kisses Crowley covered him with, the demon’s almost incessant sighs and moans, the tender lapping of his tongue after each touch of his teeth. Aziraphale could feel the demon’s claws tracing his skin, but the pressure was not enough to hurt. Relieved, Aziraphale craned his neck so that he could enjoy watching Crowley’s ardent appreciation of his body. The angel marvelled at just how turned on he was. He was enjoying the pleasure-pain sensation in his nipples much more than he expected. His thighs ached, but Aziraphale quickly decided he could live with that when he looked at Crowley’s face. The demon looked absolutely debauched, his expression blissful as he kissed Aziraphale’s thigh tenderly.

The demon chose that moment to look up at Aziraphale. “I love you” breathed the angel softly. Crowley gave Aziraphale’s thigh a final lingering kiss and rolled over, taking the angel’s leg with him. He sat back on his heels and closed Aziraphale’s legs over again, then leaned over the angel until he could kiss him softly. Aziraphale sighed happily into the demon’s mouth, still obediently playing with his own nipples. Crowley kissed him again tenderly. “Should I stop, Angel?”

”There’s more?” Aziraphale sputtered, accidentally giving his own nipples a sharp pinch and wincing. Crowley cocked an eyebrow. “Do that again, Angel”. Aziraphale only hesitated a moment. He winced as he pinched himself again. “Harder, Angel”. Aziraphale complied.

“Again”.

”More, Angel”. Aziraphale groped the flesh of his chest, squeezing himself and scratching his nipples with his fingernails.

”Harder”.

”Keep going, Aziraphale, just like that”.

Crowley seized Aziraphale by the ankles and held them together at one shoulder, hauling Aziraphale’s legs flush to his body. A moment later, the angel felt Crowley’s cock pushing in between his thighs. Aziraphale gasped in shock. He looked down to see Crowley’s cock poking from between his thighs. “You’re fucking my thighs, Crowley! You’re fucking my thighs!” One hand shot down to grab a hold of his cock and pump furiously. It took seconds.

Crowley watched Aziraphale come all over himself as he thrust between the angel’s thighs. The angel went lax, letting his arms fall to his sides. Crowley watched Aziraphale’s middle wobble in time to his thrusts. The angel’s puffy pink chest jiggled as he was jostled. Aziraphale was watching the tip of Crowley’s cock poke rhythmically from between his squished thighs, lube sliding down his burning pink thighs to his limp cock, bobbing in it’s own mess. Crowley kissed his calf and thrust harder, relishing every jiggle of the angel’s body and coming with a roar, moving his hands to press the angel’s thighs around his pulsing cock.

Aziraphale felt filthy. He was covered in come. Crowley’s come was all over his back, his legs, his sheets. They were sticking to him. He had come all over his own belly and finally Crowley had come again and was currently massaging the evidence into Aziraphale’s thighs. Aziraphale burst out laughing. Crowley briefly looked askance at him before resuming his task.

”To think I was worried that I might be pushing you”. Crowley looked up at that. “I think, Crowley, we may need to have another talk”. Crowley huffed and returned to his task.

”Talking is boring, Angel. We don’t need to talk. Actually, we do need to talk. Henceforth, and for all eternity, you, Aziraphale, shall absolutely live in nipple clamps. There, we talked. Why are you not wearing your nipple clamps, Angel?”

Aziraphale sighed. “I’m not going to wear nipple clamps all the time, Crowley, that’s not-“

”You’re right, of course, Angel, I was just being silly, I do apologise. Anytime I’m not sucking on your luscious tits, you’ll be wearing nipple clamps”.

Aziraphale’s face burned hotter than his poor, brutalised thighs. His blush crept down to his chest and made his nipples throb painfully. Crowley laughed as the angel spluttered in embarrassment. He bent down to place a quick kiss on each of Aziraphale’s thighs, moving up to place a lingering kiss on each of the angel’s nipples in turn, giving them each a light nibble for good measure while Aziraphale keened softly. He reached the angel’s beet-red face and lay himself down over the angel’s body, settling into a deep kiss.

“It would appear that we each enjoy pushing, Angel. And being pushed”. Aziraphale nodded.

”I believe the done thing, my dear, is to agree on a ‘safe word’. This ‘safe word’ is spoken if one partner feels uncomfortable and would like to stop an act, or discuss it. A commonly used system is the traffic light system: red meaning stop, green meaning go, orange meaning pau-"

”One day, you’re going to have to explain to me how exactly an angel knows all this”.

”You find all sorts of information in books, my dear”.

Crowley hummed sceptically. “Traffic lights it is, then, Angel. One green kiss, please!” he said, ducking to kiss Aziraphale softly.

”That’s not how-“

”More green kisses, Angel!”

The angel gave up, sighing happily into the demon’s mouth.


End file.
